Accidents Lead To Love
by Melody The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic was on his way to visit his cousin, Marine - but he was ambushed by a mysterious black ship! Someone saves him just in time; but who is it? They build up a special bond, and become the best of friends. Or perhaps... more? Rated T for Language.
1. The Accident

Our story begins with a boat travelling through the Mediterranean Sea. It was heading towards Africa. A blue hedgehog could be seen standing outside of the boat. He was watching the sunset. The beautiful colors; Red, orange, yellow and pink.

He sighed. "I finally get to see Marine again… After 3 years…"

Marine was an orange racoon with brown stripes. Marine was also his cousin. She was originally from Australia, but she moved to Africa because she was getting tired of being in Australia. The cobalt hedgehog remembered the last thing she said to him:

_"When you are in the same place all the time, you eventually get tired of it. I'm tired of being here when I could be exploring other places. I want to visit a whole new world. I don't want to be here; I want to be out there, and explore new things."_

Those words repeated in his head ever since she left. He was heartbroken when she left, because she was the only person he could talk to. She was the only person who understood him…. Since his parents died…

Sonic was in deep thought until a yellow two-tailed fox came from behind him.

He smiled. "Sonic, we're going to reach Africa in a few hours."

Sonic smiles back. "Thanks Tails."

"Sonic, you should get some rest. It's getting pretty late." Tails said.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "Alright. Night, Tails!"

Tails waved. "Goodnight, Sonic!"

Sonic walked inside of the boat and entered his small room. Inside of the room was a small wooden bed with some plain white sheets. He collapsed on top of the bed and pulled the sheets over his body.

He smiled to himself. _"I'll see you tomorrow, Marine."_

He fell asleep quickly.

**_A few hours later..._**

**BANG! **The boat was tumbling and shaking.

**BANG! **Sonic shot up from the bed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

He ran out of his room and into the small hallway. Flashing red lights everywhere.

Sonic began to worry. "TAILS! TAILS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He ran everywhere to find his two-tailed best friend, but he found nothing.

Water began to fill the insides of the boat. His feet were getting wet, but he didn't care. He was determined to find his best friend and see if he was okay.

Eventually, he found him. Tails was lying unconscious in his bedroom.

_"He must have hit is head on his nightstand."_ Sonic thought to himself.

The cobalt hedgehog pulled Tails up and carried him on his back.

He made his way outside the boat, and saw a big black ship firing cannonballs at the boat.

Sonic growled. "Tails, it's time for a swim that separates us from life... and death."

He took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

_It all became blurry from there..._

(**?'s P.O.V.)**

I was on one of my midnight sailing-trips, until I saw this boat being attacked by another ship. There was a blue hedgehog carrying a yellow fox on his back. He mumbled something and jumped into the water. WAS HE INSANE?! This is the Mediterranean Sea! Its like 1,500 m (4,900 ft) UNDERWATER! I don't even know if they can swim!

I was extremely worried. _"They not coming up... Are they drowning?"_

I dived into the water and saw the same blue hedgehog slowly sinking with the yellow fox. I grabbed his wrist and began swimming up to my small boat.

_"UGH! They're so HEAVY!"_

My legs were moving as fast as they could. I had enough strength to pull them up to my boat. I pulled the cobalt hedgehog up first, then the yellow fox.

_"I have to get these guys to the hospital. If I don't, then theres no chance of them living..."_

I sailed back to the coast of Rome, Italy.

I ran to the closest payphone and called the hospital.

**_"Ciao?" (Hello?)_**

_"Ciao, ho trovato due persone che quasi annegati. PREGO VIENI SUBITO! HANNO BISOGNO DI AIUTO MEDICO!" (Hello, I found two people that almost drowned. PLEASE COME QUICKLY! THEY NEED MEDICAL HELP!)_

**_"Si prega di calmarsi. Avete controllato il polso?" (Please calm down. Have you checked their pulse?)_**

_"No..." (No...)_

**_"Controllare il polso immediatamente. Se non c'è risposta, eseguire la RCP finché non arriviamo. Dove sei, se posso chiederlo?" (Check their pulse immediately. If there is no response, perform CPR until we get there. Where are you, may I ask?)_**

_"Va bene. Sono al litorale di Roma. Si prega di fretta!" (Alright. I'm at the coast of Rome. Please hurry!)_

**_"Verremo il più velocemente possibile, signorina." (We'll come as fast as we can, miss.)_**

I hung up the phone and turned my head towards the two.

I gently grabbed the blue hedgehog's wrist and placed my finger on his pulse.

_His pulse is going too fast... He must be suffering hypothermia... _

I did the same with the fox, and his pulse was slightly slower than the hedgehog's.

_"P-P-P-Please wake up..."_

**_A few minutes later..._**

An ambulance came at full speed. Four men jumped out and rushed towards us.

"AFFRETTATEVI! STANNO MORENDO!" I cried. (HURRY! THEY'RE DYING!)

The man tried to calm me down. "Signorina, per favore si calmi. Stiamo per portarli in ospedale, dove andranno a essere ben curato. Potete venire, se vi piace." (Miss, please calm down. We're going to take them to the hospital where they're going to be well taken care of. You can come, if you like.)

I sobbed. "S-S-S-Sì, per favore..." (Y-Y-Y-Yes, please...)

The rest of the men managed to carry the hedgehog and the fox into the ambulance. They carefully placed them both in the small beds inside of the ambulance. I hopped inside to join them. We arrived at the hospital in five minutes. A doctor was waiting outside of the door. We all jumped out of the ambulance and took the two to a hospital room. The doctor laid them down on each of the beds.

I gave them a sad smile. **"Please wake up..."**

I turned towards the door and walked away.

* * *

**Well, theres the first chapter! This idea was more original, so i'll see where this story takes me.**

**It doesn't exactly make ****sense that Marine is Sonic's cousin, but she's like the only person who fits the role.**

**Who's the mystery person that saved Sonic and Tails?**

**Apparently, she speaks perfect Italian...**

**Curious, much?**

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! R&R!**

**~Melody**


	2. Who is she?

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

Ugh... I wake up with a throbbing headache...

I felt like I was wrapped with bed-covers... they were very soft... almost like clouds.

My eyes opened, but my vision was very fuzzy. The whole room was a big white blur.

My vision slowly cleared up, and I found out I was in a hospital room.

_H-H-How'd I get here?_

I couldn't remember anything...

After thinking a bit, I knew everything that happened. Almost.

I remember that I was on a boat with Tails, and it was attacked by another boat. Tails was unconscious on his bedroom floor, so I picked him up. We went outside of the boat and jumped... I tried swimming up, but Tails' weight and mine made it impossible.

That was when it all went black.

My head turned to the side, and I saw Tails lying in another bed.

The door suddenly opened.

It revealed a doctor. She was a lime-green hedgehog with curly quills, and magenta eyes. She had a white doctor's coat, and some black clogs on. She shut the door behind her.

She smiled. "Ah, sei sveglio." (Ah, you're awake.)

I gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. "You must speak english. Sorry about that."

I had the same confused look. "Umm... I 'must speak english'? Aren't I in an english country?"

She frowned. "No... you're in Rome, Italy."

I shot up from the bed. "HOW THE HELL DID I GET TO ROME!?"

My headache got EXTREMELY worse. _"OW! Smart move, Sonic..."_

The doctor helped me lay back down. "Please be careful. You don't want to hurt yourself again."

I frowned. "My question still is unanswered."

She sighed. "I don't know how you got here, but all I know is that a pink hedgehog saved your life and brought you to this hospital. She been visiting a few times to see if you and your friend were okay. Although, she mentioned something about you drowning... You were suffering hypothermia too."

I nodded. "That's i-"

Before my sentence was finished, the door opened slightly.

A pink hedgehog entered inside. She had quills down to her waist, and beautiful sparkling jade eyes. She was wearing a white dress with green sandals.

She gave me a warm smile. "Ciao..." (Hello...)

I smiled back. "Hi..."

The sakura hedgehog giggled. "Oh! You speak english. Sorry..."

_Her accent is cute... and her eyes are so beautiful... Stop it, Sonic! You haven't even met her!_

I shrugged. "No, no. Don't worry. It's okay. You didn't know."

She giggled. "I'm glad you're awake."

Her head turned to Tails' bed, and she frowned.

"Hasn't he woken up yet? I thought he had a better chance of waking up that you did. You had more hypothermia than him..."

I frowned. "Nope... But he'll wake up sooner or later. Tails is a strong guy."

She nodded. "Okay."

The doctor cleared her throat to get our attention. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt your conversation; but I need to give Mr...?"

I laughed. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

The doctor smiled. "Yes, I need to give Mr. Sonic his medicine."

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Okay. I guess I should be going then. By-"

I reached out to grab her wrist. "Wait! What's your name?"

She giggled. "My name's Amy. Amy Rose."

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sonic smiled. "I'll see you later then, Amy."

Amy nodded. "Of course. I hope your friend gets better soon, too."

Before he could say another word, Amy had walked out of the door.

The cobalt hedgehog turned his head towards the doctor who had a bottle filled with a yucky- brown mixture in one hand, and a spoon in the other.

His eyes widened. "W-W-W-What's that?"

She laughed. "Your medicine."

Sonic laughed nervously. "C-can't I-I take some p-p-pills, or something...?"

The lime-green hedgehog shook her head. "Nope. This is the only thing that can cure your headaches."

He gulped. "O-O-okay..."

She poured some medicine into a spoon and gave it to him.

His hand was shaking. "_Oh god... This stuff is freaking terrifying! There's even chunks! Is it alive...?"_

Sonic finally found enough courage to put the horrifying medicine in his mouth.

His face turned green. "Water... I NEED WATER! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

The doctor gave him a bottle of water. Sonic quickly drank it all, along with the medicine.

She smiled. "Do you feel better? I know it was disgusting, but it helps your headaches."

He gave her a thumbs-up. "Yeah, but the taste is still on my tongue. Can I have some more water, Dr...?"

She nodded. "Dr. Bianca. I'll be back with another bottle of water."

She walked out of the room, leaving Sonic alone (along with an unconscious Tails).

He sighed. _"Amy... I barely met her, but she seemed so nice. She did save my life; but why did she do it? She didn't even know me and Tails. Why save a person when you don't even know him/her? Who is she? WHY CAN'T I GET HER OUT OF MY MIND!? "_

With so many questions flowing through his mind, Sonic didn't notice that Dr. Bianca had come into the room with a bottle of water.

She waved a hand in his face. "Hello~? I'm back? Are you okay?"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts. "OH! When did you get here?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "About 3 minutes ago... Didn't you notice me coming in? Is something wrong?"

He shook is head. "No... Theres just something on my mind."

She look into his emerald eyes. "It's about that Amy girl... isn't it?"

His eyes widened. "H-H-How-"

She giggled. "I can read emotions. It's a gift I was born with."

Sonic nodded slowly. "Okay... what time is it?"

Dr. Bianca looked at his wrist-watch. "8:00pm."

He grinned. "Time flies by fast, huh?"

She smiled. "You should get some rest now. Hopefully your friend will be awake tomorrow. Perhaps Miss Amy will pay a visit too!"

He blushed a bit. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning then."

She waved and went outside of the room.

Sonic sighed deeply. _"This Amy girl is taking over my mind. I don't get it. I'll find out tomorrow - if she comes though..."_

* * *

**EEEEKKKK! **

**Amy's the mystery girl!**

**I think you know where this story is going though ;D**

**Yes, it's Sonamy... and some other couples.**

**Sonic'll get to know Amy a lil' better in the next chapter.**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Melody**


	3. Cupcakes, Friendship and An Awakening

**(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sonic or his friends. I ONLY own Melody and some future characters.)**

* * *

**(Sonic's P.O.V.)**

**_The next morning..._**

I felt a smooth, soft hand rub my quills. "Wa... p... sl... py... ea..."

The voice wasn't exactly very clear, but slowly cleared up in a moment.

"Wake up, sleepyhead..."

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Amy smiling at me. "You're finally awake."

I grinned. "Yeah... Glad to see you came. You look great."

Amy had her quills braided to the side, and had a baby-blue sundress on with matching sandals.

"Thanks. And you look... horrible." She joked.

I sweat-dropped. "Geez, THAT was helpful..."

Amy giggled. "I was just kidding. I brought you some cupcakes from my friend's mother's bakery. She makes the BEST pastries in Italy."

She pulled up a small basket with cupcakes in it. There were many cupcake flavours; Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, red velvet etc.

I stared at the basket in awe. "Mmmm... They look delicious..."

The sakura hedgehog giggled and nodded. "They are. Try one!"

She shoved a cupcake into my mouth. I gulped down the whole cupcake and smiled.

I gave her a thumbs up. "Best cupcake ever!"

Amy giggled. "No problem. By the way, you have a little frosting on your upper-lip."

I grinned. "Could you wipe it off?"

She smiled sweetly. "Sure."

Her finger brushed lightly against my upper-lip, wiping away any frosting. She licked the frosting from the tip of her finger.

Amy smiled. "Mmmm... Buttercream frosting..."

I laid down on my pillow. "So, Amy, tell me about yourself."

She smiled and bit into a chocolate cupcake. "What do you want to know?"

I thought for a second. "Hmmm... Anything you want to tell me."

"Well, My name's Amy Rosalinda Rose, and I have been living in Italy for all my life. I have many friends here, and I love to sing and dance. I work at a small restaurant around the corner of my house... and... sometimes I bake. I'm not an expert at baking... which explains that burnt cupcake over there..." Amy pointed at the burnt cupcake in the corner of her basket.

I snickered. "It's not _burnt..._ it's _over-cooked_. I always said that to my mom when she burnt my food. It was funny to see her apologize many times. But..."

My voice slowly faded away, which made Amy get worried. "But... what? What happened to your mother...?"

I frowned and bit my lip to prevent tears from coming. "S-S-S-She died..."

Amy put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry I asked. I-I-I'll go..."

She got up to leave, but my hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Don't leave... You didn't know. It's okay. I just... wasn't ready for her to die... Neither was I ready for my father to die..."

Her deep jade eyes looked into my bright lime green eyes. "I know how you feel... My mother died too... but when my father died... I didn't care... because... he betrayed me..."

My sad eyes turned into concerned eyes. "How did he betray you?"

A few tears fell from her eyes. "He used to be a great guy... until he suddenly changed into an abusive, mean, horrible person... He even bought slaves, and treated them like dirt. I remember this girl... He was torturing her badly... Stabbed her in the arm, punched her, kicked her... My father never even gave her food or water. I felt so sad for her... I took care of her with all my heart... Until my father pushed her too far..."

Amy wiped a few tears from her eyes and continued, "He stabbed her in the heart by accident... Ever since then, he disappeared for a while. I didn't hear from him until the news showed a dead body in the back of a dark alley..."

I gently cupped her hands into mine. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Amy reached out for a handkerchief in her pocket - and blew her nose into it. "There's no need to feel pity over me..."

My hand pushed away her rosy bangs away from her eyes. "I have a question for you though... Why did you save me and Tails from drowning...?"

Her lips curved into a small smile. "Whenever I see a person in need, I help them... Since my... past experience... i've vowed to help anyone in need since that day. When I saw you, I was a bit shocked. I still can't believe you jumped in the SEA!"

I shrugged. "I thought the idea was a bit insane myself; but it was the only option."

Small muffled noises came from the corner of my eye. It came from Tails. He was squirming around in his bed, tangling his tails in the bedsheets.

The yellow fox groaned in his sleep. "Mmmff... Ungh..."

Amy ran to his bedside. "H-H-Hello?"

She slowly tried to shake Tails awake, but he just kept on groaning and squirming. I wanted to get up and try to wake him up myself; but my legs are basically killing me.

I reached out for Tails. "Tails are you alrig-"

Tails gasped and opened his sky-blue eyes. "SONIC, THE BOAT'S SINK-"

He turned towards Amy. "Oh, hey. Who are you?"

Amy laughed softly. "I'm Amy Rose. Glad you're awake."

Tails rubbed his head in pain. "I'm Miles Prower; but everyone calls me Tails. H-H-How long was I out?"

She shrugged. "You were out for a few days; along with Sonic over here." Her finger pointed to me.

I waved nervously. "Hey Tails... 'Sup?" My voice went high in the end...

* * *

**YAY! New chapter! :D**

**I would have put a new chapter earlier, but I had LOTS of homework before.**

**Hopefully school won't give me a hard time with homework this week... **

**R&R!**

**~Melody**


End file.
